


Sue's Sing-A-Longs

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drunk!Lydia, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, McCall Pack, Scalia, Stydia, Tumblr Prompt, stiles x lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: The pack takes a night off to go to a karaoke bar two towns over.Teenagers can drink without getting carded.Lydia Martin takes full advantage of that.





	Sue's Sing-A-Longs

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon: can I request a stydia fic really fluffy of the pack doing karaoke and Lydia does her own song and she's really drunk and falls off the stage and brakes something and stiles has to help ❤

‘Scott, you ready?’, Stiles yelled from the stairs, sighing as his best friend screamed, ‘Almost’, back. He swore, Scott was secretly a girl. Who was he trying to impress anyway?  
  
As Stiles was waiting, he got a text from Lydia.

**Λυδία : Where are you guys? We’re already at Sue’s Sing-A-Longs!**

He cringed at the name. She seemed to read his mind.

**Λυδία : I can’t believe you guys dragged me to a place with a name like that.**

The pack had been wanting to do something fun and mindless for a while. After the Dread Doctors, the Beast and Theo disappeared from Beacon Hills, things were… hard. It took some time to get the school in its original shape. Funerals had to be prepared.  
Eventually, the grief dissipated, and now they were here – one month later.

It was Scott’s idea to go to a karaoke bar. Stiles was against it at first, but when he realised teenagers could drink there without getting carded, he joined in excitedly. Persuading Mason and Liam wasn’t hard, Malia was, but not impossible. Lydia on the other hand…

She had made it loud and clear that she’d rather be at home reading her new copy of Malala Yousafzai’s biography, as she hadn’t had time to read these past months. He understood her reason, but she needed this as well. Lydia needed to release the tension in her shoulders, the strain in her neck. He knew she wasn’t at ease. Begrudgingly, they got her to join, for the same reason as Stiles. Drinking.

**RedStringManic : scott can’t decide what 2 wear fml**

**Λυδία : Malia is already threatening the host you need to be here RIGHT NOW!**

**RedStringManic : distract her with the food menu**

**Λυδία : I feel like you’ve done this before.**

**RedStringManic : Dont mentin it  
                            *mention **

‘Scott!’, he yelled again, agitated.  
‘Yeah, yeah, I’m done!,’ the boy stumbled down the stairs, patting his blue shirt down. Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course he looked sophisticated, even for a fucking karaoke bar two towns over. He shrugged on his bomber jacket and threw Scott his coat.

‘Let’s go.’

*

Liam looked very much annoyed, and Stiles was thoroughly enjoying it.

The beta often forgot he couldn’t get drunk, so when he saw Mason getting tipsy, he got envious.  
‘Why’d you gotta bite me?’, he grumbled. Scott smiled. ‘You were dead if I didn’t.’

 _‘Young and sweet only seventeeeeeeeeen, oeh yeaaahhh!’_ , two drunk men guffawed on stage, swinging their hips suggestively. One has a gin tonic in his hand. Stiles cheered them on, loving how careless they were. He wished his mind would be as free as theirs, with no dark fog surrounding his heart.  
He glanced at Lydia, who seemed to be unimpressed by it all, defiantly sipping on her beer.  
‘Why’re you frowning?’, he asked, seeing her crinkle her nose a little as his alcohol breath reached her nostrils.  
‘I just,’ she paused, staring at the stumbling couple for a moment, ‘I’d rather be home.’  
His heart sunk to his stomach as he saw her eyes cast down. His eyes flitted to the others, but Scott was thumbing through the song book with Malia. Liam and Mason we’re arguing about something miscellaneous.  Stiles grabbed her small hand.

‘Hey, Lydia… you need this, alright? I wanted to be home too, but… we need fun. Just this time. Then you can go back to your Malali-’  
‘Malala.’  
He stuttered, ‘W-what?’  
‘Malala. Her name is Malala.’  
‘Oh. Right. So, after this, you can go back to you Malala book and your History Channel documentaries,’ her lips pursed into a smile, ‘but for now…’, his thumb stroked over her palm, ‘sing a little. Sing-A-Long with Sue.’ Lydia threw her head back, smiling incredulously. He bit his lip.

‘Wish me luck!’, Scott yelled, breaking their moment. Stiles let go of her hand. He jumped on stage, grinning at the people. Lydia and Malia rolled their eyes at the giggling girls a table over. Liam was ignoring it, trying to keep Mason upright on his chair. Stiles snorted. What a lightweight.   
Stiles bend over to Lydia, nodding at the girls. ‘It’s the pheromones.’ Malia laughed.

Contrary to everyone’s belief, Scott  couldn’t sing. At all. His rendition from “Under the Bridge” was horrible, Stiles thought as he blinked hard.  
‘Huh,’ he concluded, ‘I knew he was bad but man-‘, he glanced at Mason who was searching for a song, and Lydia who was downing her fourth drink. He frowned.  
‘Uh Lydia?’  
‘He’s terrible,’ Malia commented. ‘Agreed,’ Liam commented. Mason snorted for no reason.  
‘Hm?’ Lydia asked.  
‘That’s your fourth drink.’  
She frowned, ‘You’re counting.’  
‘Hypervigilance.’  
‘Right. So?’  
‘Maybe,’ he prolonged, ‘you should stop after that one.’  
She huffed, ‘What if I want to get tipsy.’  
‘You already are.’  
‘I’m not.’  
He scoffed, ‘What’s two plus two times two times zero?’  
‘Eight.’  
‘Zero.’  
‘What?’  
‘You’re wrong.’  
‘I wasn’t.’  
‘Yeah… you were,’ Liam butted in, glancing at Scott as he finished and sending him a fake grin and thumbs up. Better keep Scott’s gullible nature alive.  
Lydia rolled her lips inwards, casting her eyes up in annoyance. ‘Let me live, Stiles.’

‘What’d you think guys?’, Scott raised his arms.  
‘You were… you were great!’, Mason laughed. Liam nodded.  
Malia raised her brows, ‘You were horrible.’  
Scott’s lips parted. ‘What.’  
‘You were,’ she simply said, ‘I mean, that’s not bad. You should be trash at _something_.’  
Scott stared at her incredulous, ‘Yeah… sure.’  
‘No offense, Scotty,’ Stiles slapped his shoulder as Scott sat down.     

‘Our turn!’, Mason yelled, dragging Liam with him. The latter seemed like he wanted to die.  
‘Go Liam!’, Lydia screamed, stuttering a laugh. Malia grimaced at her.  
‘Lydia, are you okay?’  
‘Obviously.’

‘Don’t you ever say I just walked away I will always love you’, Liam sang bored. Mason stepped forward.  
_‘I came in like a wreckingggggg baalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll,_ ’ Mason belted, nearly dropping his mic. He heard Liam mutter: ‘Oh God.’  
_‘I’ve never fell so hard in loooooveeeeee…’_  
‘I don’t get it,’ Malia prompted.  
‘You don’t get what?’ Stiles asked.  
‘This,’ she replied, ‘people singing with songs for fun? On stage? With people? What’s the point?’  
He opened and closed his mouth as a fish. ‘Mockery?’  
She cocked her head to the side. ‘Makes sense.’  
A blonde bartender set his platter on their table, reaching for a drink and giving it to Lydia.  
‘Enjoy.’  
She smiled flirtatiously. ‘Thank you.’  
Before she could take a sip from something that looked a lot stronger than beer, Stiles slipped the glass away from her.  
‘Lydia…’  
‘Shut up.’  
‘You know what!?’, Malia exclaimed, ‘I’m gonna do it.’  
Scott and Stiles’ focus went to her. ‘Are you sure?’  
‘Yeah.’ She slammed the book open. She skimmed through them. ‘I know none of these songs.’  
_‘Yeah, you, you wre-e-e-e-ecked me!’_  
‘Choose one that seems cool,’ Scott prompted.   
‘They all have cheesy titles. I mean, “You’ve Got a Friend in Me”? “Baby”? “Eye of The Tiger”?’  
‘Hey!’, Stiles butted, ‘Those are iconic songs.’  
She ignored his comment, turning a page.  
Lydia giggled, pointing at the two boys with her glass. ‘They’re so embarrassing.’  
Scott squinted his eyes at her. She was clearly drunk.  
The boys finally finished their rampage of a duet and descended, Liam looking not as annoyed as before. A small smile tugged at his features.  
‘Okay,’ Malia clapped her hands together, ‘my turn.’  
‘Go, Malia!’, Lydia yelped, smacking a kiss on her cheek. Malia looked stunned for a second. Stiles was flabbergasted. He lost count of all her drinks.

“Kids in America”, came on, Malia clumsily grabbing the microphone and peering at the screen.  
_‘Looking out a dirty old window. Down below the cars in the city go rushing by. I sit here alone and I wonder why…’  
_ Stiles saw Scott’s mouth part, and he is impressed as well. Malia could sing phenomenally.  
Liam is dragging Mason to the toilet, as the latter turned green.  
Whilst Scott was in awe, Stiles turned to Lydia.  
‘Lydia, you’re drunk.’  
Lydia closed one eye, smirking, ‘What if I am?’  
‘Oh God,’ he groaned.  
‘I’m going after Malia,’ she declared, nodding her head.  
‘I… don’t think that’s a good idea,’ Stiles replied.  
‘Stiles, stop _dadding_ me.’  
‘Lydia-‘  
‘Stiles!’  
‘Fine! Go be Beyoncé!’  
‘Thank you,’ she said confidently.

Malia did a curtesy and got a standing ovation, Scott included.  
‘Okay,’ she said as she got back to their table, ‘that was fun.’  
‘Guys, Mason’s sick, I’m bringing him home,’ Liam ran into the room, informing his friends. Stiles felt a little bad for Mason. On the other hand, it was their bedtime.  
‘Now me!’, Lydia exclaimed, wiggling her fingers. Stiles groaned. Although he was worried she might do something idiotic, he was excited to see the analytical Lydia sing as a drunkard.

She skidded on stage, winking flirtatiously at the hollering men. Stiles’ face twisted into a foul look.

_‘Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again…’_

Stiles cringed. If Lydia wasn’t drunk, she’d have an okay voice. Malia seemed to read his mind.  
‘Well, she’s terrible when she’s drunk.’  
‘Yep,’ Scott complied.  
Stiles ignored them, slowly a smile etched back into his face. She may looked like a fool, but she had fun. Her mind seemed to drift away from all her worries. As she got to the chorus, he belted with her.

_‘'Cause, baby, you're a firework!’_

Lydia finished, and Stiles jumped up, applauding her performance as if she was a professional.  
She bit her, childlike wonder in her eyes. ‘Thank you Sue Sing-A-Longs!’  
She stepped forward, and Stiles’ eyes widened as she got closer to the edge of the Stiles.

She fell.

Lydia yelped out in pain, tears brimming her eyes and hands clutching her foot as the pack ran towards her.   
‘Lydia!’  
Scott assessed the situation. ‘Her foot is broken.’  
Fuck.  
‘We need to get her to the hospital.’  
She scoffed through her bitter mewls. ‘We don’t need to go.’  
‘Lydia.’  
‘Stiles.’  
‘Lydia.’  
‘ _Stiles_ , I’m fine.’  
‘Nope,’ he grabbed his jacket from his chair. ‘I’m bringing you to the hospital. Melissa has a night shift. You can stay here, guys.’  
‘Great’, Malia beamed, leaving Scott a little star struck, ‘I want to sing a another song.’  
Scott frowned, snapping out of it, ‘Lydia, are you sure we don’t need to be there?’  
‘Well, _I_ ,’ she gave Stiles a pointed look as he helped her upright, making her lean on him, ‘don’t even want to go. So, yes. Stay.’

*

It’s silent, besides the soft hum of the car and the quiet sounds of the radio that is playing an acoustic song.  
Stiles swallowed hard. He hated silence. There needed to be sounds, movement, anything. Silence led to his thoughts going haywire, going to dark places. He didn’t want that.  
‘Sorry for “dadding” you tonight.’   
She locked her eyes on his profile. He was happy it was dark, or else he saw the rising blush on his cheeks.  
‘You’re forgiven.’  
He tutted his lips, ‘You were really good by the way.’  
‘Right,’ she drawled, furrowing her brows. ‘Fuck, my foot. And my face. Is something wrong with my face.’  
He glanced at her, grinning, ‘Nope. You’re just drunk.’  
‘How much.’  
‘Eleven. Three of which we’re liquor.’  
‘How did I not-‘  
‘Realise that? You’re drunk.’  
‘I hate you’re the rational one now,’  
‘Don’t worry, tomorrow you’re superior again.’  
She smiled, ‘Thanks.’  
‘Shanks.’  
‘Danks.’  
‘Spanx.’  
‘Stiles!’

*

‘Stay here,’ he murmured, stepping out of the car to fetch a wheelchair.  
‘Okay… just lean,’ she slung her arms around his neck, ‘oh – okay, that can work too. Now just balance yourself on your left foot.’  
They slowly got her out of the car into the chair.  
‘Alright. Slow or rollercoaster?’  
‘What do you think, Stiles?’  
He sighed, ‘Fine.’  
They step into the warmth of the hospital. He tensed up as he viewed the sterile walls and the cold nurses. He hated this place.

His heart lurched as her cold hand clasped his warm, callous one. She looked up from her chair.  
‘Thank you.’  
He bit his lip, trying to ease his hormones, ‘You’re welcome.’  
Her hand tightened. ‘No, Stiles… I, I li-‘

She barfed.   

Stiles groaned, seeking a nurse.

‘Can I get some help, please?’


End file.
